


captain furnace

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace and cats, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Ace and Kotatsu don't mind winter islands.
Relationships: Spade Pirates & Portgas D. Ace
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Kudos: 3





	captain furnace

The Spade Pirates made sure to bundle up on Winter islands, especially after the incident at their first one: three of them had returned to the Piece of Spadille with a nasty case of hypothermia, and Deuce had scolded them until they’d warmed up again. Now, they all wore enough layers to make them sweat, even in the coldest of climates.

The only crew members who didn’t have to worry about such things were Ace and Kotatsu— Ace had his devil fruit power to keep him nice and toasty, while Kotatsu had Ace to use as a personal space heater.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
